The Last Thing I Said
by beachiegal
Summary: 16 year old Haley James' life gets turned upside down when her parents suddenly die and she has to leave her life in Californa to move in with her grandparents in Tree Hill North, Carolina.
1. The Last Thing I Said

"Ahh! Do you guys EVER leave me alone?" I screamed as I stormed up the stairs. My name is Haley James and I am 16 years old. My Parents and me get in fights like this all the time. It always ends in doors slamming or someone storming out. They're either over school or over things at home, or the people I hang out with or over my boyfriend, Josh, who the totally despise.

"If you ever listened too us maybe! But all you ever do is argue. YOU NEED TO GROW UP!" My mom screamed at me as I came flying down the stairs past her.

"I hate it here. And I Hate YOU!" I screamed as I slammed the door behind me. I got in my car where I drove over to my best friend Tiffany Roberts house. When I got there our other friend Brittany Crew was there. They were the two people I always went to when my parents and I fought.

"I hate them and they hate me. God I hate them. All they do is nag and bug me about EVERYTHING!"

"Your just annoyed, you don't hate them." Tiffany said. She always was the one who tried to make things better. She always looked on the bright side.

"Her parents are annoying," Brittany said laughing which received a glare from both of us.

"Sorry just trying to lighten' the mood. Hey, shouldn't you answer that?" She asked referring to the phone that had been ringing for the past 2 minutes.

"It's getting really annoying," I said sighing as I laid down in-between them on the bed.

"My mom will get a clue and pick it up eventually." She answered as we all fell silent, growing curious at the sound of her mom sobbing downstairs.

"Tiff, what's wrong with your mom?" I asked turning on my side. Brittany doing the same thing.

"I don't…"

"Girls, can I come in," Mrs. Roberts said sticking her head in the door. When Tiffany nodded, she came in and sat on the edge of the bed. We all three sat up and she put her hand on my leg.

"Haley…sweetie…I…uh…"

"Mom. What's going on?" Tiffany asked as she looked back and forth between her mom and me. I didn't even know what was going on and I could already feel the tears coming to my eyes. I looked over at Tiffany and Brittany and they had tears coming to there eyes to.

"I just got off the phone with…umm…Haley…honey…you mom and dad…" She said already starting to sob again. " Were on their way to come and get you and a…drunk driver hit them head on…sweetie…your parents died instantly…"

_AN/This was the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry it was short also. But I already have a couple more chapters prewritten so if you guys like this and review I will repost soon. Also Haley wont be in Tree Hill next chapter (if you guys want me to continue) but the third chapter she will be … sorry if you don't like it but if you do REVIEW and I'll continue!_leyHa


	2. Memories

"I can't believe your moving." Brittany said wiping her tears trying to stop the ones that threatened to spill.

"Yeah, were gonna miss you!" Tiffany said pulling us into a hug, which ended up with us falling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I wish I could live here." I said as we caught our breath and continued packing. It's been a week since my parents died and their funeral was two days ago. This was the first time since the accident I had been in the house. I've been staying at Tiffany's with her and Brittany and they've helped me keep me mind off things. I'm moving to Tree Hill, North Carolina. It's a small town where my grandparents live. It's a long way from California but they feel its 'best for me' Yeah, riiight. But in two years I can come back to California if I want.

"I want you to live here. I want you and me and Britt to be friends forever. I want you and Josh to get married. I want to be a bride's maid!"

"Aww! Tiff, she's only 16" Brittany said laughing giving her crying friend a hug.

"Umm…guys…me and Josh broke up." I said sitting down next to Tiffany on the bed.

"Aww! No, bride's maid!" Brittany said laughing harder as Tiffany pushed her off the bed. All three of us started laughing harder, Brittany still on the floor.

"We agreed the distance was too hard. So we decided to be just friends." I said as I pulled Brittany off the floor and tried to finish packing.

"I'm sorry. And here I was rambling on about weddings."

"Yeah. Where did that come from?" I said laughing. " Never mind, anyway…you guys know that no matter where I live we will always be friends. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"So this sucks. You have to give up California for a small town. To live with a couple of old people! HAHA! I feel so bad for you."

"Brittany! We were having a moment!" I yelled as I threw my pillow at her. Dodging the one that came my way.

"Shit! HALEY! Your plane leaves in like an hour and a half!" Tiffany screamed as she grabbed a bag and raced out of the door. Brittany and I give each other a look before we heard out names screamed downstairs. We quickly grabbed a couple bags and ran out of the room.

I walked back in to get the last bag and one my way out I stopped at a door. My parent's room. I opened the door and walked in and looked around the room. It still hadn't been touched since the last time they were in there. I sat on my dad's side of the bed and a bunch of memories came to me.

Flashback 

"_Don't let go" 5 year old Haley screamed as her dad ran alongside her bike._

"_Haley-bub, if I don't let go you not going to be able to do it on your own" He answered as he stopped the bike and looked at her_. 

"_I'm gonna fall." She screamed as her hands became white from clutching the handlebars. _

"_I promise I wont let you fall."_

"_You swear."_

"_I swear." He said starting to run again. "OK Haley-bub…you ready on the count of three I'm going to let go and all I want you to do is keep peddling. 1…2…3…Your doing it Haley. Great job!"_

"_I did it daddy! I did it." She yelled as she ran into her dad's arms and he engulfed her in a big hug. _

"_You did it Haley. You did it…"_

Flashback 

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I remembered the day my dad taught me how to ride my bike. If you saw us then you never would of understood why we fought like we did now.

Flashback 

"_Hello is anyone home." 13-year-old Haley yelled throughout the house. When she got to the kitchen she saw a note form her mom that said she was at the store but where was…_

"_DAD! You home! DAD!" She screamed walking throughout the house. _

"_Hellooooo Haley. Welcome home." Her dad said as she entered his study. She could tell by his slurring of words he was drunk._

"_What are you doing? Didn't mom tell you not to drink anymore?" She screamed as she walked further into the study and grabbed the bottle of Vodka out of his hands._

"_Listen bitch. I don't need so bratty 13 or so year old telling me what to do. So give daddy back the nice bottle like a good little girl and go and play dolly's or something." He said taking a step closer to her reaching for the bottle. She quickly stepped back then dropped the bottle on the floor._

"_You little BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT STUFF IS?" He yelled as he brought his backhand across her face._

**Flashback**

I quickly jumped off the bed as I remembered that day. Tears still streaming down my face. I always looked up to my dad. Until he lost his job, and found comfort in alcohol. I held back a sob as I walked over to my mom's vanity.

Flashback

_"My babies growing up so fast. Going out on her very first date. I didn't start dating…" _

"_Till you were 15 I know mom." A 12-year-old Haley said as she sat at her moms vanity and looked at the different necklaces._

"_He's a good boy right? He treats you like a lady?"_

"_Mom, chill. Please. Were only 12. I didn't expect you to act like this till my wedding day…"_

Flashback 

'Wedding day.' I thought sobbing. My dad wasn't going to walk me down the isle. My parents weren't going to give me away. But what do I care right. They didn't care about me right.

"Haley?" I turned around and saw Brittany standing in the doorway. I could tell by the look on her face she was worried about me. I never actually cried or told anyone my feelings about them yet. And I don't plan to.

"I'm fine. Are we ready to go?" I said wiping what was left of my tears hoping she didn't see them.

"It's ok to think about them. And it's ok to cry."

"Britt, stop. We had this talk before. I know."

"You never talk about them. You never cry. Haley, your…your like in denial." She said sitting on the bed.

"Brittany, please. Do you mind? Can we just go? I don't want to talk about it. Come on…were…" I said walking towards the door.

"You never want to talk about it! You never are going to get over it until you let it sink in. As weird as that sounds."

"The last thing that I said was that I hated them! OK! They never would have died if I didn't leave! They never would have died. I KILLED MY PARENTS BRITTANY! OK. Are you happy? It sunk in?" I said as I fell on the floor sobbing for the first time in front of someone. She rushed over to me and hugged me and told me everything would be ok.

An hour later the three of us were at the airport as we heard the people over the intercom say 'Last Call To North Carolina'

"We'll call and write and visit. Remember we'll be friends forever." Tiffany said as she hugged me then stepped aside.

"Its not you fault Hales. Remember that."

"Yeah I know." I said giving her a small smile.

"I love you Haley."

"I love you too." I said giving her a hug.

"Aw! I love you both!" Tiffany said crying as she hugged us both. I waved one last time before I walked away and boarded the plane to my new life.

_Hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews I got also. But the more reviews I get the sooner I UD!_

_Coming up next:_

_-Haley goes to Tree Hill!_

_-She meets someone from our tree hill gang!_

_-What will happen when they meet and who will it be?_

_REVIEW!_


	3. Love on the Court?

"Your going to love it here Haley-bub." My grandmother said as she showed me to my room. I just smiled and shook my head. I really just wanted to get back on a plane.

"So Haley-bub, what do you want to do for dinner tonight." She asked as she started to unpack one of my suitcases.

"Umm…I can do that. Also I'm not that hungry. I ate on the plane." I lied, sending her a smile as I sat on the bed. "Do you think you could leave? I really want to sleep." She sent me an odd glance like she was going to give me some lecture before walking out. I sighed before lying down and waited 15 minutes before I snuck downstairs and out the backdoor.

I was gonna scream if she called me Haley-bub again. It reminded me of my dad. All I wanted was to be left alone. Was that really too much to ask? I started walking around town and about an hour later I came upon a basketball court. Something tapped my shoulder as I was looking for the ball.

"You play?" A guy asked looking me up and down with a smirk on his face. He took a shot from where we were standing and it went in. He was this…totally hot guy who looked to be about 16 or 17. This could be fun…

"I've tried, but I'm not that good." I said sending him a smile.

"You new here?" He asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Yeah, moved here from California. Haley James." I said extending my arm.

"I can teach you."

"Excuse me?" I said running my hand threw my hair. What the hell is up with this guy? He nodded his head towards the hoop as he jogged off to get his ball.

"I think I'm pretty much hopeless." I said as he threw me the ball. I took a shot and it went nowhere near the basket.

"Look I really don't like basketball…I suck at it…"

But this guy didn't take no for an answer. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the free throw line. He gave me the ball then stood behind me.

"No, you get nothing out of this." I said as laughing as he moved his hands up and down my body to get me in position. Not… that I was complaining.

"Ok, bend you knees slightly and square your shoulders with the basket. Make sure you follow through when you release the ball also."

"Ok." I said turning my head so that our faces were inches apart. I blushed before quickly turning my attention back to the hoop.

He helped me with the first one and it went in.

"Now try it on your own." He said stepping to the side giving me that smirk again.

"I'm not sure." I said as I took the shot and the ball landed 2 feet in front of the basket.

"Ok, ok you can laugh now." I said as I walked past him to get the ball, to see a huge smile on his face.

"Just use more power, _Haley,_" He said adding my name with a smile.

"OK, that's not fair."

"What?" He asked still trying to hold in his laughter.

"You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Hey. It's not my fault you're polite." He said taking the ball from me. He was about to take a shot before I stole it.

"If I make this shot, you tell me your name."

"Ha! If you make this shot I'll tell you my name and take you out Friday night."

"Aw…you would only ask me out if I could play" I said fake pouting as he smirked. I did everything he told me to do except…this time it went in.

"You hustled me!" He yelled, glaring at me.

"Your just mad that I took advantage of you… not the other way around. That was your plan wasn't it? Take advantage of the NEW GIRL! You didn't want to teach me how to play. You could probably care less. Yeah, well guess what buddy. You ain't messing with ME!" I said turning on my heel walking away. I heard footsteps coming behind me so I started going faster but he put his hand on my shoulder.

"What?' I snapped as I turned around.

"Nathan. Nathan Scott."

"Oh, thanks." I said giving him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for trying to take advantage of you. But…my friends and I are meeting up at Karen's Café later. Do you want to come? I can pick you up at 6. It's my …apology. And you can meet new people." Nathan said giving me the first sincere smile of the night.

"Umm…yeah sure. If its ok with your friends."

"Well…two of them are girls. My sister Brooke and her best friend Peyton, so I think they'll like you for what you did to me." He said as we started laughing.

"OK." I gave him my address before walking away.

Maybe Tree Hill wouldn't be that bad.

_AN- Sorry it took so long. Also if it wasn't that good. But there it is… chapter 3. And out of all the reviews most people thought it was going to be Lucas she met…and people have been asking about couples. It's going to be Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton. REVIEW!_

_Coming up next:_

_-Haley meets the gang._

_-Will they like her or not?_

_-And Nathan sees who she lives with will he ask questions?_

_Review to find out!_


	4. Karen's Cafe

At exactly 6 sharp a black mustang pulled up.

"You never told me you lived with your grandparents." He said as he started up the car.

"You never asked." I answered hoping he would drop it. He just laughed and kept his eyes focused on the road.

"I really like your car."

"It's something from my dad. He likes to bribe Brooke and me into liking him. I still hate him. But…I willing to keep the car." He said laughing a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said looking over at him to find him looking back.

"No problem. So what are your parents like? I mean…why do you live out here with your grandparents?"

"What do you guys do for fun around here?' I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oook, hint taken." He said looking over at me as we pulled up to the Café.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...when I…maybe I'll tell you later." I said putting my hand on his and I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. Sure, later." He said pulling his hand back as he got out of the car.

"Nathan. Please don't be mad. You don't understand. Nathan!" I said following him as he kept walking. I looked around and saw him heading towards a table with 4 people at it already.

"Nathan. Can we…?"

"You must be Haley. I heard what you did today. I must say, very good. We will definitely be friends." The brunette said smiling up at me as I smiled back. " I'm Brooke. This is Peyton, her boyfriend Jake, and my boyfriend Lucas. You already know Nate. Have a seat." She said pointing to everyone as she said their names then pointed to the seat next to her. I looked over at Nathan and as he looked away I sat down.

"So, Haley where did you move here from." Jake said after I met Karen and we ordered our food. Karen was the owner of the Café and was Lucas' mom.

"California." I said simply really not wanting to go into much detail about my life.

"No wonder you're so dark. I'm so jealous." Brooke said as she lifted my arm. Peyton just laughed as I blushed.

"Brooke, leave the girl alone." Lucas said laughing as she lowered my arm.

"Fiiine. Are there really a lot of hot guys in Cali., like in the movies." She said smiling real wide as Peyton and me started cracking up.

"There not bad on the eyes." I said still laughing a little. I looked over at Nathan for the hundredth time that night and he finally looked back and smiled.

For the next hour or so the 6 of us just talked about everything and nothing at all. I tried hard to keep my home life to a minimum by changing the subject and that went unnoticed by everyone but…Nathan. So far besides that, I've done a good job. All they know is that I'm from California and that I live with my grandparents. Also, that when I was 13, I stole my dad's car and ran over the mailbox. That got laughs for everyone.

"Tomorrow…you, me and Peyton, and the mall. With Daddy's credit card." Brooke said laughing as she gave me a hug.

"Ok, I'm there." I said as I gave Peyton a hug. It was now 10pm and we had all been together for 4 hours, but it seemed like us girls were best friends since forever.

"I guess that means we'll be playing basketball tomorrow. That is…if Haley didn't bruise your ego, dude." Lucas said to Nathan as all of us, except Nathan of course, started laughing.

"Your real funny man .I gotta take Haley home now. Come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his car as I waved goodbye to everyone. I just kept laughing as he tried to get the door unlocked, mumbling something to himself.

"Thanks for tonight. Everyone's great. I really had fun." I said as we climbed in.

"It's no problem. They liked you too. You, Brooke and Peyton…Sheesh…it's seems like you've known each other since birth." He said laughing.

"Yeah, umm… Nathan, your not mad at me anymore are you?" I said looking down at my hands, finding my pinky ring very interesting.

"I just don't know why change the subject about your life. It can't be that bad! Look at Brooke's and mine." He answered trying to stay calm, not looking at me.

"But it is that bad Nathan! Maybe I can tell you after we've known each other longer or something. Just…please don't be mad." I said giving him a small smile, which he did not return.

"So, what your trying to say is that were not friends so you can tell lies to everyone. Cause if you do then we never will be!" He said pulling the car over to the side of the road. He turned in his seat so he could face me and I took a deep breath, not knowing what he was going to say. "I didn't have a problem telling you all about my life or my problems with my dad. Neither did Brooke. Lucas told you about his dad leaving him and Peyton told you all about her mom dying when she was younger! But when the subject came to you, you would change it or just simply shrug and answer as simply as you could. Why, Haley? What's so wrong with your life? Cause if you hadn't noticed everyone in Tree Hill's life is screwed up some how." He said still staring at me as I tried to keep the tears from coming out. I knew he was right. But I didn't know whether to scream or start crying. I didn't know if I should tell him to fuck off or tell him the truth. So I did what I do best…I ran.


	5. Truth, Lies, and Running

"Haley! Haley, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Nathan yell behind me as I turned another corner. Truth be told I was lost. I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going. I turned the corner again and could tell I as going in circles. I jumped in the air and screamed as I felt a hand on my shoulder, then another on my mouth.

"Shhh! Where are you going?" Nathan asked angrily as I turned around to look at him.

"I was getting away from you. Goodbye!" I huffed as I started across the street.

"Haley! Haley come on! Stop. You don't even know were your doing!" Why wont you stop." He asked as he ran in front of me and blocked my path.

"If I don't leave…then I'll just end up telling you the truth about everything and I don't want to."

"Why not? We all told you things about us tonight. Why the hell cant you?"

"I can start over in Tree Hill. Everything that happened in California stays in California. I want a clean slate Nathan. OK? So if I don't want to tell you anything then I DON'T HAVE TO!" I said screaming the last part while shoving past him.

"What happened that was so bad? Haley please." He said grabbing my arm, spinning me around. "You can trust me."

"Can we just leave it at I had a bad boyfriend?" I asked lying. It's not like he needed to know the truth yet. Besides he would never find out this was a lie, right?

"Umm, I don't know." He said giving me a questioning look as he lowered his grip to my hand and led me to a near by bench. "I don't get what that has to do with you living with your grandparents."

"Like I said Nate, I can get a fresh start here. I really want that." I said giving him a small smile hoping he was buying this. I mean a part of it was the truth.

"Alright. But… tell me when your ready to give the truth a spin." He said standing up and walking away. Damn.

"Nathan! Nate stop! Ok, I'll tell you." I said following him down the street. He finally stopped when he reached his car and sat on the hood. I sat next to him taking a deep breath.

"Let's just say… me and Peyton have a lot more in common then you might think."

"Your dads away a lot? So what That's really not.."

"He's dead! They both are."

"Wow. Haley, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know. Man, I'm not good at this." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I laughed slightly.

"It's so weird. I barley known you a day and I've told you something I didn't want anyone to know. Your such a smooth talker Scott."

"Wow touching. And technically we've known each other 2 days." He said looking at his watch. I grabbed his wrist and he was right.

"NATHAN! I had an 11 o'clock curfew. I'm so dead. I'm so grounded." I said dropping my head on his shoulder as he chuckled.

"Well, we better get you home then." He said getting up until I pulled him back down.

"We're 16. We can break curfew now and then. I can live with being grounded." I said smirking up at him as he returned the smile.

Not to ruin the moment or anything…but how did they die." He asked as I looked away.

"I killed them." I said in a voice barley audible. HE was about to speak when I started up again. "We had another one of our daily fights and I left. They were coming to get me cause we had plans that night when a drunk driver hit them head on. They both died instantly. If I didn't leave then they would still be here. I killed them." I said as tears started rolling down my cheeks. Not wanting him to see me cry I slid off the car and walked down the street and sat on the curb. A minute later I felt him sit beside me and take a deep breath.

"You didn't do it Haley. If you have to blame somebody blame the driver of the other car. You did nothing wrong. So stop lying to people. Most of all stop lying to yourself and stop running."


	6. Bonding

"So how's Tree Hill treating you so far?" Peyton asked me as the three of us sat down in the food court.

"I miss California. But Tree Hill's looking up. There's you guys and…Mr. Scott's credit card." I said as we all started laughing.

"So there's nothing going on with… oh, I don't know…my brother." Brooke asked as a smile appeared on her face.

"NO!" I said as they looked at each other.

"I got a call at 12:30 this morning from your grandmother saying you weren't home yet. Then at 1:30 my brother finally comes waltzing in. We left you guys at 10. What the hell did you do for practically 3 hours." I looked over at Peyton for help but all she did was nod for me to answer.

"We had a little fight. Then I ran away from him. After that we talked and got some food. Nothing happened. I swear."

"You guys knew each other 1 day and already had two fights. Sounds like romance to me." Brooke said laughing as Peyton nodded. I just glared at them not knowing what to say.

"Sure, umm…you guys. I need to tell you something."

"You did sleep with him." Brooke shouted as the people around as turned to look at us. Peyton started laughing as I glared again at Brooke.

"No! Geez. I actually wasn't planning on telling you guys this but I figured I should. I don't want to keep lying to people. So, I moved here for a reason. My…parents….died a couple weeks ago. That's why I'm now living with my grandparents." I said taking a deep and started looking down in my lap.

"Oh god. Haley I'm so sorry!" Brooke said sliding her chair over next to mine to give me a hug.

"Me too. If there's anything we can do then let us know, and if you ever need to talk, I understand what your going through." Peyton said as she also hugged me. Yeah, right. I doubt she and her mom always fought. I doubt it was her fault her mom died. I know what Nathan said. And what Brittany said. But it doesn't change the way I feel.

"So umm, do you wanna talk or shall we continue. Or we can just go home.

"Lets continue." I said standing up and grabbing Brooke's purse as I walked away.

"Haley!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Haley seems nice." Lucas said as he sat on the bench and took a sip of his water.

"She is." Nathan said sitting next to him following his actions.

"What's her story?" Jake asked as he continued playing by himself.

"What's that supposed to me." Nathan said laughing.

"She didn't like to talk about herself." Lucas said answering for him.

"So she's not self-centered like your used to with my sister." He replied, stealing the ball from Jake.

"Ouch." Jake said laughing as Lucas shook his head.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. The girls bonded quickly. She's cool." Lucas said as Jake continued laughing.

"I've met her grandparents before. My mom said she grew up with there daughter. That's Haley's mom, right?" Jake asked catching the ball as Nathan tossed it to him.

"I don't know, I've never met them." He responded trying to dodge the topic. "I think I might ask her out." He added when he saw them ready to ask questions. Now they both just had shocked looks on there faces.

"What? You barely know this girl. And I've known you my whole life Nate, since when do you date?" Lucas said eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"I don't know, with her it's…different. She's special. I like her."  
"She's special? Man this sounds serious." Jake said as Lucas nodded. "I think the last time you called a girl special we were 7. Then you asked her to marry you." He continued as he and Lucas started laughing at the memory.

"Shut up!" He responded before taking a second and laughing along with them.

"What's so funny." Brooke asked as we walked up to the three guys.

"Nothing just remembering the time Nate asked Peyton to marry her. Speaking of which where is she." Jake asked as he tried to control himself.

"She went home. She wants you to join her." Brooke said winking at him.

"Well then, I'm off. We'll talk later." He said eyeing Nathan then Lucas who just nodded.

"You proposed to Peyton." I asked, chuckling, as Lucas laughed even harder.

"So did you guys have fun?' Nathan asked looking at me while fiddling with the basketball, obviously trying to change the topic.

"It was a blast!" Brooke cut in before I could say anything. HE stepped over to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "We really bonded she continued as I nodded.

"yeah, so did we." Lucas said still laughing as he hit Nathan behind the head. I looked at Brooke then at the guys who were playfully wrestling and smiled. It felt good to belong and not have to hide everything. Sure they don't know everything. But like Brooke said, we bounded. And I cant wait to do it again.


	7. Piglet and Pooh Bear

"So… you and Peyton huh?" I said laughing. It was later that day and Brooke and Lucas decided to go off and do god knows what and Nathan had offered to take me home. I looked over at him and he quickly averted his gaze.

"We were 7." He said. He actually sounded…angry.

"Sorry. It's just weird. I didn't mean to make fun of you." I said putting my hand on his. He looked over at me then down to our hands and slightly smiled. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. I was just thinking about some of the things I said to Jake and Luke." Oh god. He told them! But that's ok, right?

"You didn't…I mean, did you?"

"No!" He said looking over at me, knowing what I was talking about. "It's not my story to tell."

"Right." I said sighing as he looked at me again.

"Sorry to scare you."

"Yeah. No problem. I told Brooke and Peyton though." I said as he studied me. I could tell he was trying to figure out whether or not I was happy about that.

"Good?"

"Yeah, yeah." He shot me a smile as we pulled up to my house.

"Well here we are."

"Thanks again Nate...for everything." I said leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you wanna come in." As I looked at him he was looking over my shoulder at the house, debating. He has been acting weird all day and this wasn't helping his situation.

"Sure. I guess that's ok." I smirked up at him before climbing out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your so dead James." He said laughing.

"Ha-ha. I think you're the one who's losing Scott." I laughed along as I stared at the TV. We decided to play NBA live which Nathan was surprised I even had.

"Ha! Who's the king? Go ahead and bow to my greatness." He smirked as he made the winning shot.

"Yeah, enjoy it while it lasts. I could so beat you on a real court. Wait…I already did that. I let you win this won so I wouldn't bruise your ego anymore." I said returning a smirk as I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Sure!" I heard him yell from the next from as I started laughing. At least now he was starting to act like himself. Boys and they're video games. Sheesh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how wired guys are."

"Well you chicks aren't a walk in the park either." He replied as I laughed.

"For future reference we don't like to be called _chicks_."

"Well you don't like to be called cows because it makes you seem fat. Now chicks. How about…"

"I'd stay away from barn animals, Nate." He just laughed and nodded, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"I'll just call you Piglet. Technically it's not a barn animal. It's a cartoon character." He said walking out of the room.

"Piglet? That's the best you can come up with, _Pooh Bear._" I said following him into the next room.

"So I'm a fat, yellow bear. While you're a cute little pink thing. I see now how yap feel about me." I just laughed plopping down next to him. He grabbed me feet placing them on his lap as I smiled.

"Yes, but piglet is short and plump. I see how you feel about me." I said mocking him as he laughed mumbling 'touché' "Piglet and Pooh Bear. We make such an odd couple." I laughed out as he cleared his throat. Something was wrong again. I just stared at him and he smirked at me. I guess I'll have to find out on my own. Just call me Detective Piglet.


	8. The Nickname Game

"Pooh Bear. Oh Poor Bear. Wakey wakey time." I cooed into Nathan's ear. He mumbled something before rolling over and then shoved at me to go away. I just laughed and looked over my shoulder at Brooke.

"Pooh Bear? Do I even want to know? You have to do it the right way. Sheesh, amateur." She said ushering me off the bed. I walked to her previous spot by the door and had to suppress a laugh when I saw her taking deep breaths, preparing herself for whatever she was about to do. Poor Nathan. Poor Pooh Bear.

"This is how you wake Nathan Scott." She said smirking in my direction as I lifted an eyebrow. This should be good. She jumped on the bed about an inch from Nathan and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at her brother while yelling his name over and over to get him up. Nathan shot up and grabbed her, pinning her underneath him and started tickling her sides. He's good.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Brooke screamed and sighed when Nathan finally rolled off her and off the bed. "Well, on the bright side…it worked." She said breathlessly looking over at me as I wiped tears from my eyes and nodded.

"You know, you look pretty good in the morning, Pooh. Not many guys can pull off the messy hair, ruffled clothes, sleepy eyes look. But you…you rocked it." I said giving him a thumbs up as Brooke chuckled. Nathan reddened and instinctively ran a hand through his spiked hair.

"I am one of a kind, _Piglet_." He said smirking at me.

"Piglet and Pooh Bear. Awe that's sooo cute!" Brooke said squealing and clapped her hands together. "You never told me my brother asked you out." She added glaring at me as I quickly shook my head.

"We aren't…he didn't…it's just a nickname. It was better then chick or cow." I said quickly as she looked at me then over at Nathan.

"Bonehead. Just get it over with already." She muttered to him as a smile came to my face. "Wait…he was going to call you a cow…"

"NO! I said that girls don't like to be called chicks or cows. She said something about farm animals so I called her Piglet instead. And in return she names me a fat yellow bear who's obsessed with honey." He said looking towards me with a cocked head as I shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Its better then what you named me. Piglet is short and plump. Also Piglets a follower and does whatever Pooh does. Don't think that will ever happen with us mister. Not to mention one very important fact you over looked…Piglets a guy."

"Is not."

"To."

"Is not."

"Is to."  
"Shut up!" Brooke yelled standing up from the bed as she placed her hands on her hips. We both looked over at her and she matched our glares perfectly. "I think these names are really cute and special. I think it's sweet that you two have special nicknames for each other. It doesn't matter what the character in a children's cartoon looks like or acts like. God! Now...kiss and make up." She smiled widely as I looked towards her then at Nathan. Game on Brooke Scott.

"You know, we are in your bedroom. We could just have sex. Why stop at kissing." I said stepping in front of Nathan as the smile dropped from Brookes face.

"That is true. My parents are out of town. There's no one here to stop us." He said smirking at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I could get used to this. Wait…no. It's just Nathan. No likey Natey. Right? He lowered his head, and was a breath away when Brooke interrupted with a loud aggravated groan.

"You two are so mean to me! All I wanted was for you two go out and date each other. Is that asking too much? NO! Its not like I said go out and get married for god sakes. One date is all I want right now because you two are so cute and you are always flirting, but nooo… all you do is make fun of me." She pouted as she plopped back down on Nathan's bed. I looked up and him as he chuckled and cleared my throat. Is it wrong that I wanted that kiss?

"You can let go of me now." I whispered as he blushed and mumbled 'oh yeah' before stepping back and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Sorry Brookie. Forgive me." I said sticking out my bottom lip as I sat down next to her. "It's just…I don't know, fun, to mess with you."

"Easy too." Nathan yelled from the closet causing Brooke to moan again.

"No its not!" I yelled making sure that Nate heard me. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I still think you should go out with him and I don't say that to a lot of people." I just looked over at her and she put her hands up in defense. "Fine fine. I'll drop it. For now. But I always get what I want… I should warn you." She said wagging her finger in my face as I laughed and nodded, slapping it away. "And right now…right now I want…I want a nickname." She pouted as I burst out laughing.

"Yeah... sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about Princess. Or, or precious."

"How about desperate." Peyton said rolling her eyes as Brooke huffed in annoyance. I laughed when Peyton mocked her and a French fry was thrown across the table. So much for a fun girl's day/night. Brooke had been going on and on about these stupid nicknames. And trust me…the ones she came up with sucked.

"You do know I always call you Brookie. Technically that's a nickname." I said as Peyton nodded eagerly, obviously fed up as well.

"Peyt isn't Peyton's only nickname. There's Goldilocks, Blondie and P. Sawyer. All I have is B. Davis. I want another one." She said sticking out her bottom lip.

"Poor Haley here only has Hales for her nickname. Then Piglet which only Nathan can call her." Peyton pointed out as I nodded and followed Peyton's suit by throwing a fry at her.

"H. James. Happy? Now she has more then me." Brooke responded returning fire.

"Cheery. Happy?" I countered back as they both turned to stare at me. "What?"

"Cheery? Is that the best you can come up with?" Brooke questioned folding her arms across her chest.

"More like Bitchy if you ask me." Peyton mumbled. I winked at her before turning my attention back towards the now glaring Brooke.

"Besides today you're always happy and cheerful. So I thought of cheery. I could just sit here and call you happy if I wanted to. Ha-ha or dopey. "

"Or grumpy."

"Sleepy."

"Bashful."

"Doc!" I yelled as Peyton and me laughed and Brooke just stared at us. "Wait, that's only 6…"

"Moody aka Brooke." Peyton joked as Brooke slapped her arm.

"I like Cheery now thank you very much. And it's Sneezy. Dumb butts." She said muttering the last part as me and Peyton started laughing and said the seven dwarfs again. "You guys are so easily amused." She said joining in as an old couple walked by and stared at us in amusement. "Cheery." She said again as if testing it out to see how it sounded. "I think I could get used to it, _Tutor _g_irl_."

"Freshman year! One year of my whole life and its still hauting me! My god I am never telling you any thing ever again." I said standing up and turned on my heel to leave the mall.

"This reminds me of last week, our last trip. When you took Brooke's purse and she ended up chasing you around the men's wear store." Peyton said laughing as we started towards the front entrance. That was pretty funny. And we did run into some pretty hot guys. Literally.

"Déjà vu." Brooke mumbled clutching her purse to her chest. I laughed and shoved her aside and nodded to the lady who held the door open for us.

"During our last trip we asked you about liking Tree Hill. What's your answer now?"

"Are you going to ask me this a lot?" I questioned as they stopped in front of me and nodded. "I really like it here. My grandparents stopped being so goddamn protective, I've made great friends…"

"And have a hot new crush." Peyton added as Brooke snorted and looked towards her.

"That sounded like something I would say."

"Oh god! I need to spend time by myself. Forget tonight's party. I am having my own party with my art and music." She responded rubbing her temples as Brooke slapped her arm.

"This is Haley's first party in Tree Hill. Also …oh god that guy is gorgeous." She said turning and stared at a guy leaning against a navy blue corvette. Ohmygod. It couldn't be.

"He is kind of cute, I guess. I'm sure Lucas would think so to." I heard Peyton tease as I squinted and stepped foreword. It was. I squealed and rushed foreword into his awaiting arms.

"Josh!"

**AN: Hey people. So I decided to have Haley call Brooke Cheery. I know that's Lucas' name but I wanted to keep the Winnie the Pooh characters between just Haley and Nathan so I couldn't call her Tigger. Sry if you don't like it but w/e. Also if you don't remember, Josh is the ex boyfriend that Haley broke up with because of the distance.  
One last thing. I co-wrote a story with my sister and if you like my writing style you'll probably like it. It's called Home Sweet Home and her pen name is ADevilsAngel. Check it out. And if you want anymore info then just ask.  
**

**R&R!!!!**

**-Kris**


	9. Author's Note

Hey people. First off I wanted to say I'm so so sorry for not UD in such a long time. I'm not going to list all my excuses and bore you with my life but it's been really hectic this past year not to mention I got really bad writers block. But now its summer and I'm sitting down and writing all my stories so don't give up on me. Also please check out a story I'm co-writing with ADevil'sAngel called Home Sweet Home. Please continue to look out for me and check out this new story. Sorry once again.

-Kris


	10. Weird Days

"Josh! Oh my god!" I waited for him to place me back on my feet before punching his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here? And where was my heads up phone call?" I placed my hands on my hips and smiled as cursed me for hurting him.

"It's not a surprise visit if I call you and tell you I'm coming, smarty. Besides I've missed you. I don't like the way things ended and we haven't spoken. I wanted to make sure you were adjusting alright." He added on quickly as I opened my mouth to object. "I see you've made friends." He waved and I looked over my shoulder and blushed. I totally forgot about Brooke and Peyton.

"I'm doing well. I have friends and I actually like it here. So far." He nodded and pushed some of his brown hair out of his face. I looked at him and could see the different emotions clouding his eyes.

"It's just been weeks, you know? I…I just…I don't know." He ran a hand over his face as I mumbled a 'Sorry'

He stepped closer and wrapped me in another hug. "I'm an idiot. I hope you can forgive me and we can work this out." I heard him whisper. He stepped back when we heard a throat clear behind me.

"Hi." Brooke said extending her arm to Josh. "I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Brooke Scott. Who are you? Ow."

"I'm Peyton. Excuse her." The blonde said pushing Brooke aside as she also shook Josh's hand.

"Guys this is Josh. My…umm…friend from California." I said searching for the right words. I tried to keep my smile in place as Brooke's eyes narrowed. "These are some of the friends I have made." I said turning my attention back to Josh. When all he did was nod I clapped my hands together. "Well this has been fun. Can I talk to the two of you over there? Thanks. Excuse us." I grabbed their hands and pulled them back to the entrance of the mall. "I have to go with him. We have some things to talk about and well, it'd be rude to not hang with someone who's visiting. So, thanks for understanding." I turned to walk away only to have them both step in my path.

"Friend?"

"He seems nice."

I smiled as they spoke at the same time, both completely different things.

"Nice? He's going to ruin everything. Duh." Brooke said crossing her arms across her chest. When I looked at Peyton she shrugged in response.

"Everything?" I asked not quite sure I was ready to hear what she had to say.

"Yes. You and Nathan. UGH!" She threw her hands up in frustration before crossing them again. "He's not going to be happy with you running off with some _friend_."

"I don't think he has any say in what I do or who I do it with for starters. And secondly, Josh is a friend. A friend I'm being rude to right now, so if you'll excuse me." I didn't wait for any response before I pushed my way passed them and over to Josh. Without looking back I climbed into the car and rubbed my temples. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

What a day. In just a matter of hours Nathan Scott had been pulled in so many directions emotionally. Physically too, he thought as he plopped down on the couch with a loud groan. First he and Haley almost kissed. Of course that was just to mess with Brooke, but still. It was something he wanted. Something he had wanted since the first time he saw her. Then there were his friends constantly on him for saying he liked her. He was allowed to like a girl. It wasn't a crime. But the worst had to be his father. Dan Scott always had to have some sort of say in his son's life. Even if that say was torturing him for the last 3 hours. Dan actually made Nathan want to reconsider ever playing basketball again. But then he knew basketball was his ticket out of Tree Hill and away from his father. Not to mention it's the thing he was best at…besides sex.

With that thought in his head and a smirk on his face Nathan stood up and made his way to the kitchen. His smile only grew when he found his sister pacing and mumbling to herself.

"Having a bad day?" Nathan asked laughing as Brooke jumped in the air.

"Not funny." She put a hand over her heart before glaring at her brother. "What are you doing? I thought you were at the River Court with Lucas." Brooke watched Nathan's eyes glaze over and the smile disappeared from his face. She walked across the room and hugged him before placing a kiss on his cheek. "He's just jealous of you. You're better then he ever was."

"Thanks. I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. But…trash session later?" She smiled up at him before looking down at her hands. "How was the mall? Have you corrupted Haley yet?"

"Of course. That's what I do best." She continued to play with her hands as she made her way to the kitchen table and sat down.

Brooke felt her stomach tighten just thinking of having to tell her brother about the situation that just happened. Seeing as how he was already in a bad mood maybe it would be best to just let this play out. Of course that would just blow up in her face too if it turned out Haley really did have feelings for this other kid, Jason…no Jacob. Oh, it didn't matter. What mattered was Nathan was seriously crushing on her.

She looked back at him and put a hand over her mouth to hide the smile when she saw all the food her brother had pulled out of the refrigerator. She may have been confused about the current situation but there was one thing Brooke was sure of.

"You're a pig."

Nathan looked over his shoulder, mustard in one hand relish in another, and smiled.

"You want one? Sandwiches are my specialty."

"This is enough stuff to feed a village. You seriously can't be putting _all_ this between two pieces of bread." She made her way over to the counter to study everything he had laid out and stared in shock.

"It's been a weird day. I'm allowed to pig out if I want to."

"Don't blame me when you get fat and no one wants you."

"If, and that's a big if, I'll always have you." He cupped her chin before patting her cheek. He then went back to surveying his choices and finally picked threw what he wanted. "You never did tell me what your problem was. The pacing."

Brooke picked up a piece of turkey before putting it back down and sighed.

"Hales ditched us. Someone she grew up with surprised her with a visit. I guess I'm a little sore from being dumped."

Nathan picked up some lettuce before angling his head in her direction. He could tell there was more to it then that. But did he want to know what that more was was the question.

"You sure? You seem more then just sore. Something else happen? You get bad vibes from this chick?"

"What did I tell you about calling girls chicks? God!"

"Sorry. Guess I hit the target. If she's a friend of Haley's she can't be so bad. You're just being territorial. It's cute."

"It's not me who should be territorial." Brooke mumbled before putting her hand over her mouth.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just you guys are close and I think…I think you should call her. Ask her out or something. Make your move man."

"First, don't 'man' me. Second, I'm not just going to call her out of the blue and ask her out. It's not something you do over the phone. Thi..."

"Why not? Why can't it be? Who says you can't ask someone out over the phone?"

"You for starters. When, if, I ask her out it'll be right. Not spontaneous because you're all twisted over some visitor. God Brooke, chill out. You are losing it."

"No! You are! Can't you see? If you don't do something about it now then you'll surely lose her. Gosh, only you can lose a girl you don't even really have. My god! Make your move MAN. And hurry up before it's too late and some snotty douche with a J name takes your place." She poked him in the shoulder before mumbling something under her breath and stormed out of the kitchen.

"I hope you know you're crazy!" Nathan screamed after her before scratching his head. "This is one seriously twisted day."

* * *

"Just think about it. Tell me you'll think about it." Josh looked over from the road to me and I sighed for what had to be the thousandth time that day. "Thinking is all I'm asking right now. I know I can't ask for anything else."

"I can't give you anything more. I just don't know how to give you…"

"Please. Don't. Don't say anything until you at least sleep on it."

I looked over and studied his profile before turning and looked out the window. The beautiful day had turned and it was now pouring but I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed the rain.

I tapped on Josh's arm and pointed to the right and continued to stare out the window as he slowed the car until we were stopped outside my house. I went for my buckle only to be stopped by Josh's hand covering mine. My gaze shifted up and my eyes locked with his. He leaned closer and I breathed in and closed my eyes. I opened them again when I felt his hand touch my cheek. He closed the gap more and I could feel his hot breath on me now. I watched his eyes close as he moved the rest of the way in.

"I need to get inside."

I watched as he blinked several times trying to figure out what just happened. My heart fell when he dropped his hand and sunk back into his seat.

"Yes, of course. Let me get your door." He looked over at me once more and the pain written all over his face was hard to miss. I ran a head threw my hair before unbuckling my belt. When I was out and felt the cold rain I turned to look at him.

"I need time. You, showing up here, it's a lot to process. You have to understand." I said raising my voice to make sure he could hear me over the steady pounding of rain.

"I do. Of course I do. But you can't honestly say you feel nothing for me. After everything we've been threw."

"After everything you still broke my heart when I told you I was leaving. You made me feel like it meant nothing. Like the past year and a half of my life I spent with you was nothing. It was awful Josh. First my parents then you. I needed you!"

"I know! I'm so sorry. I panicked. I don't know how else to describe it, Hales. I felt like everything was changing so fast and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't find a way to just hold on to you and make you stay."

"My parents died! They're dead Josh. Gone. You think you're life changed try putting yourself in my shoes!" I pushed my now soaking wet hair out of my face and realized what it was I loved so much about the rain. No one could tell you were crying.

"That's why I'm here, baby. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I should have shown you I would stick by you, and I will. No matter what." He walked to me and put his hands on my face. "I love you Haley."

"Don't. Don't say that to me. You have no right to say that to me." I cried out pushing his hands away only to have him grab me and pull me back to him. "I hate you! I really hate you."

I punched him as hard as I could in the chest and then did it again. And again. He kept telling me it was ok and pulled me into him tightly but I knew it was a lie. Things weren't ok. Not between us, not with my family. They never would be again. That was something I was going to have to live with I supposed. But at least I was living.

"I don't hate you."

"I know. You're allowed to though."

"I miss them. God, I miss them so much Josh. I never thought I would. I never thought I could hurt this much."

"I think it'll always hurt. But, over time, it'll ease. You'll learn to live with it. The last thing they would want is for you to hurt or feel guilty."

"How is it that you always know how I'm feeling even when I don't?"

"I'm just a genius I guess. But in all seriousness Hales, you'll be just fine."

I looked up at him and blinked away the mixture of rain and tears. Before I could fully register what was happening Josh closed the distance and his mouth covered mine. Instinctively my eyes closed and I kissed him back. When I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip my senses came back and I pushed him away.

"What the hell was that! I told you space and time, did I not?"

"I'm sorry. I thought…"

"You thought wrong. God damn, Josh. Just go. I'll call you tomorrow or something."

When he stepped foreword I stepped back and pointed towards the car. "Go."

As I watched him drive away I let out a mini scream. Followed by a sob. I wiped under my eyes before I turned to the house. Out of the corner I thought I saw something making me turn to the left and I saw a figure turn the corner. I stepped in the direction of the figure, stopping as something crumpled under my feet. I bent and saw a bouquet of flowers on the ground and looked back down the street. Who the hell would be delivering flowers in the pouring rain?

I picked them up and headed back to the house hoping they would survive. Under the safety of the porch I searched for a card and prayed that I could read it and deliver them in the morning.

"Pretty."

I jumped and looked and saw my grandmother in the doorway. She held out her hand for them and inspected them as I just did.

"No card, shame." I said stepping into the house. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair and almost melted at the sudden warmth. When I turned back to her she held a small card in her hands with a smile on her face.

"If you don't catch a cold I might actually let you keep seeing this boy. I'm a sucker for flowers and romance. I'm going to put them in water. Get a warm bath and clean clothes." She placed the card in my hands before walking out of the room. I stared after her confused. The confusion turned to shock when I read what was in my hands.

_Haley_

_I want to take the next step with you. I like you. Sounds cheesy but there it is. Now I'm probably a million different shades of red so go easy on me. You won't regret it, I promise. _

_Nathan_


End file.
